Sono akumade Shitsuji, To His Master
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: "I...ni untuk Anda, Tuan muda," kuserahkan padanya setangkai mawar merah,/"Aku..." tak diselesaikannya kalimatnya, dia menarik tanganku kearahnya. Dan, sungguh aku tak bisa menduganya.../Birthday fic for Ciel/SebaCiel Shounen-ai/One-sho!


**-****Sono****Akuma de Shitsuji, To his Master****-**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PADA CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EARL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE...**

Rate T, Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warn : Kegilaan yang mendewa, SHOUNEN-AI, Canon setting,One-Shot,Sebastian's PoV,typo-misstypo(mungkin),alur agak GaJe mungkin?,dan saya ragu bahwa plot fic kali ini telah dipikirkan dengan baik #lha?, maklum saya lagi menggalau ria akibat UAS yang sedang berlangsung *tau UAS malah bikin fic*. Pokoknya GA SUKA GA USAH BACA! Mending klik back deh...

A/N : Sebenernya, fic kali ini Cuma berupa curhatan-curhatannya Sebastian aja, dengan sedikit cerita. Jadi ya, hampir semuanya Sebastian's PoV, saya akan kasih normal PoV sedikit di akhir. Kedua,ini adalah persembahan saya,ini adalah kado dari saya untuk Ciel Phantomhive yang berulang tahun hari ini. Terus, kayaknya ini pertama kalinya saya bikin yang Canon setting ya? Jadi ya mohon maaf kalo gak begitu bagus. Saya bikin fic ini sesuai dengan perasaan saya waktu nonton Kuroshitsuji season 1 dan 2,buat yang gak puas dan gak suka ama pair shounen-ai nya SebaCiel mending klik back aja, tapi kalo tetep nekat baca ya gak apa-apa. Flame diterima kok gausah takut karena gak akan saya bales dengan sambel kecap apalagi sambel bajak, saran & kritik yang membangun juga dipersilahkan.

Oke, silahkan baca...semoga kalian bisa menikmati fic saya kali ini.

.

.

.

_**December 12**__**th**__** 1888.**_

_**Dear my Ciel,**_

_**Tuan muda, tahukah **__**anda? Saat **__**ini **__**saya **__**sedang **__**dilanda **__**sakit, disebabkan **__**oleh **__**suatu **__**perasaan **__**saya **__**pada **__**anda. Perasaan **__**ini, yang terus **__**bergolak, terus **__**bergemuruh **__**dalam **__**dada saya. Begitu **__**menyesakkan **__**namun **__**juga **__**menentramkan.**_

_**Tuan muda, tahukah **__**anda? Setiap **__**anda **__**memanggil **__**nama **__**saya, rongga dada ini **__**sesak **__**rasanya. Setiap iris **_**sapphire **_**anda **__**menatap **__**pada **_**ruby **_**saya, menusuk **__**tepat di jiwa **__**iblis **__**ini, membuat **__**saya **__**harus **__**merasakan **__**satu **__**perasaan **__**asing yang **__**menyesakkan **__**sekaligus **__**melegakan. Saya **__**mengagumi **__**permata **__**langit **__**anda, begitu **__**jernih, begitu **__**cemerlang…**_

_**Tuan muda, tahukah **__**anda? Senyum **__**saya yang paling tulus, hanya **__**saya **__**tujukan **__**pada **__**anda. Rasanya **__**sangat **__**aneh, seorang **__**iblis **__**dapat **__**dengan **__**tulus **__**tersenyum **__**pada **__**mangsanya, makanannya **__**kelak.**_

_**Tuan muda, tahukah **__**anda? Segenap **__**perasaan **__**ini, yang **__**terus **__**bergolak **__**dalam **__**hati **__**saya **__**hanya **__**untuk **__**anda. Konyol, bukan?**__**Bagaimana **__**iblis **__**bis**__**a **__**punya **__**hati?**__**Tapi **__**itulah yang saya **__**alami, perlahan **__**saya **__**terus **__**tertarik **__**pada **__**anda, semakin **__**dalam **__**hingga **__**rasanya **__**tidak **__**ingin **__**melepas **__**anda, tidak **__**ingin **__**memakan **__**jiwa **__**anda **__**selapar **__**apapun **__**saya. Percayalah **__**tuan **__**muda, perasaan **__**ini, yang terus **__**menenangkan **__**batin **__**saya, **__**hanya **__**untuk **__**anda.**_

_**Sebuah **__**perasaan yang selalu **__**saya **__**anggap **__**konyol **__**dan **__**terus **__**saya **__**tertawakan **__**sejak **__**dulu, kini **__**mendera **__**diri **__**saya, perasaan **__**asing yang aneh. Yang dinamakan **__**cinta…**_

_**Tahukah **__**anda, tuan **__**muda? Saya **__**mencintai **__**anda.**_

_**Aku **__**mencintaimu, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE.**_

_**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS.**_

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai." Dan akupun tertidur dengan buku...ehm...harianku dibawah bantal putihku. Selalu begitu tiap malam.

.

.

.

_**December 13**__**th**__** 1888.**_

_**Dear my Ciel,**_

_**Tuan muda, apa anda ingat? Besok adalah hari ulang tahun anda. Kira-kira perayaan macam apa yang anda inginkan untuk ulang tahun anda kali ini?**_

_**Tuan muda, apa anda ingat? Kita bertemu satu bulan setelah ulang tahun anda, saya bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan apapun untuk anda. Saya benar-benar menyesal saat ini. Bagaimana **__**cara **__**saya **__**untuk **__**bilang **__**selamat **__**pada **__**anda **__**nantinya? Hadiah **__**apa yang sebaiknya **__**saya **__**berikan?**_

.

.

Aku berhenti sebentar dari kegiatanku menulis…ehem…buku harian. Sejenak aku berpikir.

"Hmm, mungkin aku harus bertanya? Pada…siapa sebaiknya?"aku tahu, gumamanku tak jelas bukan? Dan seakan ada yang menyalakan lampu pada kepalaku, aku segera beranjak dari dudukku dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"AH! Pak Tanaka! PAK TANAKA!" panggilku agak keras, dan akhirnya pak tua itu menoleh. Seperti biasa, cangkir _ocha_tetap setia berada ditangannya. Dan dia-

"Ho…Ho…Ho…?" –seperti biasanya, hanya kata hohoho yang dikatakannya. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan terus mengatakan kalimat tak jelas itu? Ah, tak penting, sekarang aku harus bertanya.

"Pak Tanaka, saya mau-" dipotong, "Ho…Ho…Ho…" sabar, sabar…walau aneh sih iblis bisa sabar seperti saya ini, ehm, sepertinya barusan saya cukup narsis ya?

"-bertanya, kira-kira Tuan Muda menyukai apa-" dipotong lagi, "Ho…Ho…" oh, tuhan, eh salah, astagaaaa!

"-untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya?" akhirnya selesai juga kalimatku.

"Ho…?" pose apa-apaan itu? Kepala miring dengan _ocha_ditangan, mulut membundar mengucap 'Ho…?', sungguh…konyol, kurasa.

Tiba-tiba tanpa kuduga, sesuatu yang sangat jarang, malah terjadi tepat didepan mataku. Tanaka…

BOOOOFFF

…bertransformasi dari _chibi_menjadi _real Tanaka._Alhamdulil- astaghfir- puji tuha- uwaaaggghhhh! Kenapa aku jadi mengucapkan kata-kata tabu bagi kaumku? Ah, yang penting syukurlah Tanaka berubah! Oh,yeah! Ups, ehem…maafkan saya.

"Jadi…kau mau memberi hadiah ulang tahun pada Tuan Muda? Sebastian?" Tanya pak tua itu retoris.

"Benar, anda kan sudah menjadi butler keluarga ini lama sebelum saya, dan andalah yang telah mengurusi Tuan Muda sejak kecil. Jadi…hadiah apa yang cocok?"

"Hmm…" ayolah, jika tak cepat kau akan jadi chibi lagi!

1 menit...

2 menit... oh, no!

2 menit 25 detik... selamat tinggal Dewi Fortunaku...

"Sebaiknya.. hoh.. kau memberi.. tuan muda Ciel," akhirnya! Cepatlah Tanaka!

"Ya?" simakku baik-baik tak lagi mempedulikan waktu yang nyatanya akan menjadi sebuah pedang untukku.

"Bo... Hoh..hoh.." oh tidak, sudah tiga menitkah? Kenapa Tanaka terengah seperti itu? Sudah berapa menit?

BOFFFF... 3 menit terbuang sudah.

AARGGHHH, Dewi Fortuna tak memihakku kali ini!

"Hoh...hoh...hoh..." dan kulihat Tanaka memasang raut wajah seakan meminta maaf, tetap dengan aksen konyolnya (menurutku).

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku hanya melengos pergi dengan menahan rasa kesal yang bertumpuk.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan kembali dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar muram. Aku masih bingung hendak memberi hadiah apa pada Tuan muda.

Seketika kudengar sebuah panggilan yang akrab bagiku, suara berat nan lembut yang selalu dapat menenangkanku. Ya, kudengar tuan muda memanggil namaku. Tidak membuang waktu, aku bergegas pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

Kuketuk pintu coklat besar itu, seraya kulafalkan kata 'tuan muda', aku masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mendapat persetujuan untuk itu.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Tuan muda?" tanyaku dengan suara senormal mungkin, walau dadaku rasanya berdentum-dentum keras saat ini.

"Aku lelah dan aku...lapar, aku ingin istirahat sebentar, buatkan aku makanan kecil dan bawakan teh!" seperti biasa, nada memerintah itu, namun aku menyukainya.

"Tapi Tuan muda, jika sekarang anda makan camilan, saya yakin makan malam anda nanti takkan habis. Lagipula bukankah tadi saya sudah buatkan _chocolate scones _dan _raspberry cakes _ untuk _afternoon tea_?" jawabku perhatian, tentu aku tak ingin jika makan malam yang susah-susah kubuat tidak habis nantinya.

"Aah, tapi aku lapar! Pekerjaan ini membuatku lelah, dan aku ingin yang manis-manis saat ini. Ayolah, buatkan saja..." ah, rengekan itu... sedikit membuatku tak tega. Namun aku masih punya satu kartu _truf _ yang akan membuat tuan kecilku ini tak jadi meminta camilan.

"Baiklah, akan saya buatkan sus coklat sekarang, tapi sebagai gantinya anda tak akan mendapatkan _apple and strawberry strudel _ untuk nanti malam. Saya permisi," aku berbalik setelah menunjukkan bungkukan hormatku padanya, diam-diam aku menghitung 1,2,3... dan kudengar Tuanku menahanku untuk berbalik kembali padanya.

"E-eh, tunggu Sebastian!" aku menyeringai kecil. Lalu berbalik dan sedikit menelengkan kepala kesamping, membuat ekspresi bertanya dan agak bingung. Lalu berkata, "Ya? Ada apa lagi Tuan muda?"

"Tidak usah kau buatkan sus coklat sekarang! Aku tak mau kehilangan _strudel _ku! Bawakan _Jasmine tea_ saja, cepat!" aku hanya tersenyum maklum, kembali kubungkukkan tubuhku tanda hormat dan berbalik keluar.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun tiba, dan waktuku untuk memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuk_nya _makin sempit saja. Kusiapkan makan malam bagi Tuan mudaku, kudorong keretamakanan menuju ruang makan dimana Ciel menunggu.

Kutata makanan-makanan baginya, setelahnya aku menungguinya makan –berdiri disampingnya.

Saat tiba bagi makanan penutup, kuberikan sepiring _apple and strawberry strudel _ dengan porsi yang...kuakui lebih banyak dari biasanya, bersama secangkir _darjeeling tea_. Dia menatapnya senang, matanya berbinar sedikit begitu aroma _strudel _ menyentuh indra penciumannya. Gumaman kecil yang tidak jelas meluncur keluar dari bibinya begitu _strudel _ berisi apel dan strawberry menyentuh lidahnya, memenuhi mulutnya.

"Lezat, seperti biasanya Sebastian. Dan _strudel_nya...asam-manis dan menggigit," aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dan seketika gejolak perasaan itu kembali muncul. Bergemuruh keras dalam rongga dadaku, hingga aku khawatir suara deburannya akan terdengar oleh Ciel, bodohnya aku. Kupikir-pikir aku memang jadi bodoh dan konyol hanya karena cinta.

"Terima kasih Tuan muda," tentu saja asam-manis dan menggigit! Karena itu kubuat dengan cinta! Tambahku dalam hati.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, sudah tidak ada tugas atau pekerjaan lagi kan, Sebastian?" tanyamu, dengan wajah agak horror saat mengucapkan _tugas_ dan _pekerjaan. _

"Tidak, Tuan muda, sudah selesai. Mari saya antar ke kamar tidur,"

Dan waktu yang kupunya kini benar-benar sangat sedikit.

.

.

"Tuan muda, apakah ada yang sangat anda inginkan saat ini?" ah, akhirnya aku nekat menanyakan hal ini. Walau tidak secara langsung sih.

"Hah?"

"Maksud saya, apakah anda sedang ingin sesuatu hal untuk saat ini?" yah, jika tak nekat seperti ini maka aku takkan tahu hal apa yang diinginkan tuan mudaku, bukan?

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa? Aku... tak sedang ingin apapun. Maksudku, saat ini," aku sedikit menghela nafas kecewa. Apa yang harus kuberikan bagi Tuanku besok?

Dengan sengaja kulambatkan kecepatanku dalam memakaikannya piyama dan mengancingkannya. Ingin memperlama waktu untuk berpikir dan juga melihati wajah Ciel yang laiknya porselin, membuatku ingin menyentuhnya.

Namun selama apapun waktu yang dapat kuulur, akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan berat hati kembali kuberdiri dan kutegapkan tubuhku.

"Baiklah Tuan muda," kubantu dirinya menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi dagu. Kuucapkan 'selamat tidur' dan kumatikan lilin-lilin yang menjadi penerangan diruangan ini.

Yang tersisa kini hanya aku dan kebingunganku.

.

.

.

Kulirik sedikit jam di sisi tempat tidurku, 11.20 p.m. Oh, tinggal empat puluh menit lagi sebelum pergantian hari ke tanggal 14 Desember! Dan aku belum memiliki apapun untuk kuhadiahkan pada Ciel!

"Hmmm...apa kubuatkan _pastry _atau cake saja?" pikirku, namun segera kutolak ide itu. Terlalu biasa kalau hanya kue-kue ataupun roti. _Chocolate tart _ kurasa boleh juga. Baiklah kubuatkan kue tar coklat saja.

Kusingkap selimutku, dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Selesai, tinggal memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja. Hmm, pakai krim putih atau coklat ya? Atau biru?" kembali kumulai sesi bingungku. Kurasa tiga warna tadi sangat cocok dengan Ciel, apalagi warna biru.

"Yasudahlah, gunakan ketiganya saja." Putusku cepat, segera kukreasikan krim-krim itu menjadi sebuah tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dengan kombinasi tiga warna.

"Tapi...kenapa rasanya terlalu biasa ya kalau hanya kue ini? Hmmm..."

"Ah, apa _itu _saja? Tapi, terlalu mengagetkan kurasa. Tuan muda belum tentu akan suka, tidak, dia _pasti tidak suka _!"

"Aku ingin melakukannya tapi juga tidak, bagaimana sebaiknya?"

"Nanti sajalah kupikirkan," dan kulihat kembali jam saku perak di kantungku. Jam tersebut menunjukkan waktu 11.55 p.m.

"Oke, saatnya memberi selamat." Kubawa diriku dan tar itu keluar dapur, tujuanku hanya satu saat ini. Kamar Tuan muda.

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu ruangan, terus berjalan dengan langkah senyap. Kunyalakan lilin yang ada pada _tart _itu.

"Tuan muda, bangunlah Tuan muda," panggilku lembut. Ketika melihatnya masih tetap terbuai dalam alam mimpinya, kusentuh pelan pipinya dan kuulangi panggilanku.

"Tuan muda, bangun," dia sedikit mengernyit tak nyaman. Gumaman pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmm? Sudah pagi..kah Sebastian? Lima menit lagi...nyam," ah, betapa imutnya jika seperti ini.

"Belum Tuan muda, tolong bangunlah sekarang," pintaku kembali.

Begitu kuucapkan kalimat tadi, kedua matanya langsung terbuka, walaupun belum seutuhnya. Menunjukkan iris yang berbeda pada kedua matanya.

"Enngghh..." dan kini dia sudah sepenuhnya terjaga, kurasa.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tak beres? Apa ada bahaya?" tanyanya tetap tenang.

"Bukan, hanya saja..." sengaja kugantungkan kalimatku agar ia penasaran sekaligus untuk mengulur sedikit waktu. Kuraih jam perak disakuku, kuperhatikan jarum jam itu.

"Apa?" yak, sudah pukul 00.00 saat ini, inilah waktunya! 14 Desember.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tuan muda," ucapku lembut seraya menyodorkan tar coklat padanya. Seketika dia terkesiap, terlihat sekali bahwa dia tekejut.

"Ah? Eh, memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyamu bingung.

"14 Desember, Tuan muda," ah, apa dia lupa ya?

"Ah, y-ya," ucapmu malu-malu.

"A...apa tar itu...untukku?" lagi-lagi kau bertanya dengan malu-malu, ah, betapa manisnya jika Ciel _blushing_ begitu.

"Tentu, Tuan muda, silahkan tiup lilinnya."

"Fuuhh," kau padamkan lilin-lilin itu serentak dengan tiupan nafasmu, dan kau bertanya, "Boleh kumakan kuenya?"

"Tentu, silahkan," kuberikan garpu kecil pada Tuan muda dan iapun memakan tar itu dengan lahap. Senang rasanya dia mau memakan kue itu.

"Tuan muda, saya... punya satu hadiah lagi untuk anda, yah, jika itu bisa anda sebut hadiah sih. Ada yang ingin saya katakan," Uh, debaran jantung ini lama-lama menyiksaku sendiri, kurasakan wajahku memanas sekarang. Dan aku tak tahu, apakah muncul semburat-semburat merah pada pipiku atau tidak. Kuharap tidak.

"Aphha?" aduh, kau sungguh imut seperti kucing, Ciel. Pipi yang menggembung karena mulut yang penuh dengan tar dan coklat, ingin rasanya kucubit, namun sebagai butler harus selalu kujaga kelakuanku.

"Uh, itu..." aduh, apa aku harus melakukannya? 'Dasar Sebastian bodoh! Sudah bilang bahwa punya satu hadiah lagi, berarti kau harus menepatinya!' seru pikiranku.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau gagap begitu?" sepertinya Tuan muda menyadari keanehanku. Dihentikannya aktivitas makan kuenya, dan menatapku serius.

"Apa anda takkan marah?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Apa sih? Katakan! Ini perintah, Sebastian," ugh, kalimat itu akhirnya muncul juga.

"I...ni untuk Anda, Tuan muda," kuserahkan padanya setangkai mawar merah, dengan wajah memanas yang mungkin sudah memerah saat ini.

"Eh? Ma...mawar?"

"Ya, Tuan muda, saya...menyayangi dan men...cintai anda," kutundukkan wajahku malu. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang tertahan mendengar pernyataanku.

"Hei, hei, bercanda juga ada batasnya! Jangan bercanda dengan muka seserius itu, dong, Sebastian," ucapnya sedikit melukai hatiku. Kugelengkan kepalaku lemah, dan kuangkat wajahku menghadap dirinya.

"Saya tidak bercanda, Tuan muda... saya serius,"

"Kau...benar-benar serius?" tanya Ciel dengan semburat merah mulai bermunculan pada kedua sisi pipinya.

"Ya," jawabku lagi.

"Tapi...kukira...selama ini...kau hanya menganggapku sebagai makananmu kan?" tuduhnya kembali menyakitiku. Dengan sangat malu dan terpaksa, kusodorkan buku harianku yang selama ini kutulis, berisi tentang perasaanku padanya. Diambilnya jurnal bersampul hitam milikku itu.

"Kau...astaga, Sebastian," katanya setelah selesai membaca buku pribadiku –yang kini sudah tak pribadi lagi, kurasa.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, jika anda risih silahkan anda abaikan dan lupakan saja yang saya katakan tadi."

"Saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi, saya permisi," bungkukku hormat lalu beranjak dari hadapannya.

Dan tanpa kuduga, dia menarik lengan jasku. Menahanku agar tak pergi. Wajahnya memerah manis, dan aku sangat suka itu.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenakmu, bodoh!" kata Ciel. Eh? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku..." tak diselesaikannya kalimatnya, dia menarik tanganku kearahnya. Dan, sungguh aku tak bisa menduganya...

**Normal PoV**

Bangsawan muda itu menarik sang butler kearahnya, agak keras hingga butler iblis itu sedikit oleng. Sang bangsawan muda kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik sang butler, membuat Sebastian –butler itu- terperanjat.

Tak lama, angka 0 telah menunjukkan jarak mereka kini. Ya, si bangsawan muda menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir si butler itu. Tidak berapa lama, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut yang singkat. Pas sebagai ciuman pertama Ciel –sang bangsawan. Tanpa nafsu atau keinginan lebih untuk mendominasi.

Setelah dilepasnya kecupan singkat itu, wajah Ciel memerah hebat. Butler iblis dihadapannya masih terkejut, matanya sedikit terbelalak dan wajahnya dihias semburat-semburat sewarna cherry.

"Eh, Tu...Tuan muda," Sebastianlah yang pertama berbicara, ekspresi bingung namun bahagia masih melekat di wajah tampannya.

"Kubilang jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya," ucap si bangsawan muda. Dasar _tsundere._

"Apa maksud anda? Saya tak mengerti,"

"Ak-aku...ugh," Ciel tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian kembali.

"Aku...juga mencintaimu,bodoh!" diserukannya pelan kalimat itu. Dan lagi-lagi si iblis bermata _ruby _ terkejut oleh tingkah tuan mudanya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Sebastian masih belum percaya.

"Iya! Kalau aku sampai mengatakan hal konyol begitu di hari ulang tahunku, berarti aku serius," ucapnya kembali dengan wajah memerah hebat, seperti warna _redrose _yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Berarti...saya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? My, my,"

"Terserah," keduanya terdiam, hening menyelimuti mereka. Wajah mereka berdua masih saja semerah kelopak _lycorice. _

Tiba-tiba Sebastian memeluk Ciel, begitu erat. Ciel hanya terdiam, namun perlahan dibalasnya pelukan butlernya yang setia. Sebastian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang melekat di tubuh Ciel, disesapinya harum itu.

"Terimakasih," bisiknya pelan, dan tak ayal hal itu membuat Ciel makin memerah wajahnya.

"Ya," balas si remaja bangsawan.

Dalam hati, sungguh ia bersyukur, telah diberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang indah. Mungkin malah ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling indah semasa hidupnya.

Perlahan mereka berdua saling menjauhkan wajah, namun pelukan itu masih bertahan diantara mereka. Kali ini sebastian yang akan memulai, diangkatnya perlahan wajah rupawan sang majikan, didekatkannya wajahnya pada Ciel hingga jarak diantara mereka kembali menjadi 0.

Dimalam yang dingin itu, Ciel mendapat hadiah yang sangat istimewa dan indah. Malam itu tidaklah terasa dingin walau salju mulai turun, berjatuhan membekukan bumi. Ciuman manis merekalah yang menghangatkan keduanya dalam ikatan kebahagiaan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ciel, dan aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**End **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **sumpah, demi apa saya bikin fic ancur kayak giniiiii? Maaaffffff bangeeeeettttt udah ngotor-ngotorin FKI dengan sampah saya iniiii. Tapi beneran deh, saya niat sepenuh hati ngucapin met ultah ke Ciel Phantomhive kita yang tercinta #plakk

Alasan lainnya karena saya juga ultah bulan ini, hehe #ditabok. Aah, satu lagi, saya minta maaf karena belum sempat ngupdate fic-fic saya seperti 'pure love' dan 'is that wrong to love an immortal person?' karena ini aja saya nyuri waktu selagi UAS *sesat*.

Bagi yang nunggu *readers : kagak adaaa!* tolong bersabar dulu yaa, untuk 'pure love' chap 3 dikit lagi dipublish kok, untuk chap 2 nya 'is that wrong to love an immortal person?' masih harus menunggu karena itu chappie panjaaaaaannggggg baaaangeeeeeeettttt! *dibakar rame-rame* bercanda kok, tapi emang panjang karena disitu akan tamat..atau nggak ya? #plin-plan *dilempar ke black hole*, kesimpulannya adalah saya gabisa update petir untuk yang dua itu! Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada para readers sekalian karena author bego satu ini gapernah bisa update tepat waktu *bows* =_= dan maaf karena telat ngupdate fic ini

Bagi anak SMP surabaya dan dan sekitarnya, berbahagialah karena hari ini UAS resmi berakhir! Yaayyyy *mulai gila*

Baiklah, sudah cukup saya ngebacot gini, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain yaaaa! *readers : gak kenal kamuuuu!*, eh? Ada yang mau review? Serius? Maakkaaassiiiiihhhhh buat kalian yang mau reviewwwww~ #meracau

.

.

.

_Dalam naungan salju, kulafal silabel magis milikku_

_Silabel yang tersusun atas rangkaian kata indah_

_Rangkaian kata yang tercipta dari afeksi nyata_

_Hanya kau, hanya dirimu_

_Yang selalu kuingat dalam tiap hembus nafasku_

_Hanya dirimu, hanya dikau_

_Yang selalu turut serta dalam tiap untaian doaku_

_Ingatlah slalu, kenanglah slalu_

_Satu ucapan sakral dariku_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_(Chiko the Silver Demon Lady)_


End file.
